A common goal in installing electrical outlet boxes on interior walls is to install the front face of the box substantially flush with the wall surface. Conventional outlet boxes are typically fastened to a wall stud before the drywall is applied to the studs. As drywall is supplied in various thicknesses, it is difficult for the installer of the outlet boxes to position them correctly with respect to the eventual wall surface.
To provide a means of adjusting the face of the outlet box substantially flush with the wall surface, adjustable outlet boxes have been proposed. The adjustable outlet boxes typically include a bracket and a mechanism for adjusting the face of the outlet box with respect to the wall surface.
Although several adjustable outlet boxes have been proposed, there is still a need for an adjustable outlet box that can be securely fastened to a stud. Additionally, brackets suggested by the prior art are typically of complex design, which increases the production cost of the prior art brackets.
What is needed therefore is an adjustable electrical outlet box that is of simple design to enable it to be easily manufactured. Additionally, the adjustable outlet box should be capable of being securely fastened to a stud such that the box will not become loose from the supporting stud. These and other advantages can be realized with the adjustable outlet box proposed herein in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,395 describes an adjustable electrical outlet box assembly for mounting a duplex receptacle or similar electrical device within a wall. The adjustable box assembly includes a metal outlet box and a bracket that can slide with respect to the box. An adjustment screw, accessible from the front of the assembly, can be rotated to move the box with respect to the stud it is secured to and thereby adjust the face of the outlet box so that it is substantially flush with the wall surface. The bracket portion of the adjustable box assembly, which may be simply stamped and formed from sheet metal, provides a front plate for securing to the front of a stud and a side plate having widely spaced ears for securing to the side of a stud. The adjustment screw engages straps that are bent outwards from the side plate to enable the bracket to slide with respect to the outlet box. While providing a solution to the aforementioned problems, this adjustable box may lack stability when installed due to the asymmetry of the torque applied to the adjustment screw at installation. The application of too much or too little torque can result in the face of the outlet box being skewed with respect to the adjoining wall.